New School Term, Renji has Come to the Human World?!
New School Term, Renji has Come to the Material World?! is the sixty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Just when things were starting to look normal again, three mysterious new figures appear and abduct Orihime Inoue. Summary With Ichigo Kurosaki back home, family life in the Kurosaki home returns to normal, with Karin Kurosaki being dreary as ever, Isshin Kurosaki constantly assaulting Ichigo with surprise attacks, and Yuzu Kurosaki trying to break up the fights. At school, everyone is returning from summer break. Keigo Asano is jealous as Ichigo indicates that he and Yasutora Sado went somewhere together over the summer, and Orihime almost spills the beans to Tatsuki Arisawa about what happened in Soul Society. After class starts, Ichigo sees the empty seat next to him, which Rukia Kuchiki occupied during her time in the Human World. Then he hears a voice from outside calling his name, who turns out to be Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Ichigo rushes out, telling his confused teacher that he's a relative, and tackles Renji into the bushes, who is dressed in old sixties attire and has an acoustic guitar strung to his back. Renji is now in charge of Karakura Town and is in a Gigai given to him by Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo makes fun of him for getting a demotion, since he’s supposed to be a lieutenant. Their argument is interrupted by the arrival of a Hollow. Renji tries to take it on, but he is stuck in the Gigai, and Orihime and the others watch as the Hollow moves ever closer to the classroom. Then Ichigo appears behind it and dispatches before it does any harm. Afterward, Orihime and Tatsuki share a moment while eating, in which Orihime tells Tatsuki for helping her through her "summer ordeal." At home, Ichigo is slightly late for dinner and is assaulted by Isshin for being late. Renji is actually staying at Urahara's, but is constantly harassed at dinner by Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Jinta Hanakari. He begins to ask for seconds, but begins shaking and walks away once everyone finishes teasing him. Afterward, Yoruichi Shihōin asks Kisuke if he also noticed a strange presence in town. In the evening, Orihime and Chad are still training, and they discuss their reasons for going to Soul Society and their desire to get stronger. However, their discussion ends when Chad accidentally punches a hole through the wall, and the two have to run away. Uryū Ishida watches them from outside as they run away and he reflects on what he has learned from his intrusion in Soul Society. Ichigo comes home and notices Kon's horrific appearance, as he has tears and his plush is hanging out, and slaps Ichigo for looking so dumbfounded. He cries about Rukia not coming back with Ichigo and makes quite a racket. Ichigo orders him to go to sleep, and Kon promptly submits. At home, Orihime dreams of when she was young and still with her brother. She wakes up and remembers Rukia with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, which brings tears to her eyes. Surprisingly, the doorbell rings, and it turns out to be her deceased brother. He reassures her that he won't return to being a Hollow, and he seems to know about her trip to Soul Society and about the dream she just had. He then opens the window and a gate appears outside. Simultaneously, Renji gets a notice on his cell phone and rushes off to get Ichigo. Kon raises a commotion for being forced to go to sleep and then being woken up, but Renji tosses him around as he studies Kon and realizes that he is a Gikongan. Then Ichigo realizes that the strange Reiatsu is around Orihime and so the two, along with Uryū and Chad, arrive in time to see Orihime pulled into strange portal. Ichigo tries to slash at it, but it's too late - Orihime is gone. On a rooftop nearby, three mysterious figures laugh and watch as the scene unfolds. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon is shown dressed in flowery apparel and Tategami lace, compliments of Uryū. Kon starts assaulting Uryū for dressing him so feminine and throws several punches, knocking Uryū around. A beaten Uryū then asks if these changes are acceptable, and Kon is shown to appear shiny and like new. Ichigo watches the interaction and notes that Uryū has pulled a fast one again, and he points out the Quincy cross sewn on the back of Kon's head. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Fullbring used: *Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕, Right Arm of the Giant) Other powers: * *Shapeshifting *Illusions *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes